His Height, Her Height
by MissKitty44
Summary: A Jarmille one-shot. Camille is very short. Jarrod is the tallest of the group. There are some drawbacks. But there are also some positives. Set after the events of Power Rangers Jungle Fury.


**Hello again! I'm going to be posting a few one-shots of Power Ranger couples that I love (though mostly the same adorable couples :3) along with maybe some other random one-shot stories involving the characters I love! So sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Camille grunts as she goes onto her tiptoes, attempting to reach the flour that is on one of the higher up shelves, in order to avoid the dough sticking to the board. She reaches up as high as she possibly can, but to no avail, the flour was still out of her reach. Groaning in frustration, she goes to get a stool, all the while her friends watch her with amusement and chuckle.

"Need some help there Cami?" Giggles Lily innocently as she watches Camille pick up a small wooden stool and take it over to the shelf. There's a little spluttering sound that comes from Casey, but a stern glare from Camille shuts him up quickly and he goes back to the pizza he's making.

"No thanks Lily, I can get it!" The chameleon replies, stepping up onto the stool. It helps, but not by much as she goes onto her tiptoes once again in an attempt to reach for the flour. Everyone keeps watching and chuckling and giggling as Camille tries her best to reach what she's after. She groans in frustration once again. "Ugh! Whoever put the flour up this high is gonna get destroyed when I get my hands on them! IF I get my hands on them!"

"Then nobody is getting destroyed," a deep yet gentle voice says, and Jarrod walks down the stairs with a smile on his face. With ease, he picks up the flour and gives it to Camille. "Is this what you were after sweetheart?"

"Don't sweetheart me Jarrod!" Camille sulks as she looks at her boyfriend. Only on the stool was she able to just barely have a face to face conversation with him, but without it she only reached Jarrod's chest. She gets down from the stool, and goes back to making pizzas along with Lily, Casey and now Jarrod.

* * *

Jarrod laughs as he watches his girlfriend try to reach the book she has been trying to reach for the past 5 or so minutes. It was rather amusing to watch his little lady try to reach to such high places. She was stubborn too, and never asked for anyone's help, though Lily always said it was because Camille didn't want to be mocked for asking for help, which Jarrod said she had never asked for when serving Dai Shi. While Jarrod was now free of the evil dragon spirit, he still had nightmares, nightmares which only Camille could understand and only she could comfort him about. Casey had tried to calm down the lion once, and had been attacked as a result, although Jarrod had worked himself up into such a state he couldn't quite think straight. It was only the arrival of Camille who had only just then woken up that saved Casey from the wrath of the distressed lion.

With one final sound of annoyance, which Jarrod can't tell if its a shriek, a groan or something in between, Camille gives up and stops going after the book. "I give up! I can't reach that damn book!" She announces in a frustrated tone. Jarrod snorts, and laughs harder, unable to contain it anymore. He receives a glare in response. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry, sorry, you're just so funny and cute like this!" Laughs the lion, still earning angry glares from his girlfriend. After a minute or two, he settles down. "Sorry... I couldn't take it anymore, heh."

The lizard tilts her head a little, less angry now and a bit more confused. "What is it about me trying to reach high up things that you find cute?"

"Honestly, I'm not too sure myself. I just find it adorable," he says, getting up from his chair and walking over. He reaches up, grabs the book she's after, and gives it to her. "Here you go."

Camille grumbles as she takes the book. "I hate the fact that you're so tall," she mutters, "it's so unfair. I hate being short!"

"Yea, but you being so short and light means I can do this!" With that, he picks up his girlfriend, who yelps in surprise, and holds her bridal style in his arms. She looks at him, about to give him a stern talking to, but she found herself unable to say anything when she sees the way he's looking at her. His eyes filled with love and care for the woman he holds in his arms. His dark brown eyes show so much emotion, emotion which she hadn't seen when Dai Shi controlled him, when he was Dai Shi's puppet.

Camille sighs, and snuggles close to Jarrod, feeling safe in his arms and enjoying the warmth from his body. "I-I still hate the fact you're so tall."

"I know sweetheart. I know."


End file.
